


Good Vibes

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Dan is looking for one of Phil’s shirts to film a video with but finds something else instead.





	Good Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr on November 19, 2015.

“Hey Phil, can I borrow a shirt? It’s for a video,” Dan asked as he walked into Phil’s lounge.

Phil glanced up from his laptop and smiled at Dan. “Yeah sure, help yourself.”

Dan thanked him then went to Phil’s room to find a shirt that would work. He opened Phil’s wardrobe and rummaged through the shirts, unable to find the one he wanted. Eventually he spotted it on the floor of the wardrobe on the far side. Dan reached back to grab it and uncovered a box filled with colorful phallic shaped items. His eyes widened and he picked up the box, shirt forgotten. “Phil! What are all of these things in this box?” Dan shouted, rummaging through them.

“Huh? What box?” Phil called. His eyes widened when he realized what Dan must mean and he jumped up, running to his bedroom. “Wait! No, don’t look at that!”

Dan found a switch on one of the toys and it started vibrating. He jumped when Phil ran in and dropped the toy. Dan looked down and saw the vibrating toy dancing along the ground.

Phil picked it up quickly and turned it off, putting it back in the box and closing it.

“But Phil, what are those?” Dan asked, confused and intrigued.

Phil was blushing a bright red at this point. “N-nothing, they’re nothing.”

Dan frowned and opened the box. “Phil, are these sex toys?” he asked, giggling a bit. He’d heard people mention them but he’d never seen any before. “Oh my god! They are!” Dan picked one up and examined it. “This one is so realistic!”

Phil groaned and sat on the bed, wanting to die of embarrassment.

“Why do some of them vibrate?” Dan asked, picking up the one he’d dropped and flipping the switch.

He couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Dan. “It makes it feel good, really good.”

Dan giggled softly and blushed. “Really? Can you show me?” he asked, voice so soft that for a moment he wasn’t sure if he’d actually said it out loud.

“What? You want me to…Dan, are you sure?” Phil asked softly. He stood up and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. “We don’t have to, I mean we can if you want but we don’t have to use them just because you found them. I don’t want you to feel like-”

“Phil, I’m sure,” Dan giggled, cutting Phil off. “I’m curious and I wanna know what it feels like.”

He smiled and put the box on the floor. “Alright then. Strip for me, bear,” Phil smiled.

Dan nodded, quickly doing as Phil said. He stripped down to his boxers, looking at Phil before taking those off as well.

Phil picked out a relatively small vibrator that had a range of levels, from low to very intense. He grabbed a bottle of lube before sitting on the bed between Dan’s legs. “It’ll probably be a little overwhelming at first but if it gets to be too much, just tell me.”

“Okay,” he said softly, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Dan spread his legs further apart to give Phil easier access.

Phil poured some lube over the toy and rubbed it in. He didn’t bother stretching Dan first since he’d fingered him just the night before. “Ready?”

Dan nodded and bit his lip. He felt the cool lube against his entrance and inhaled sharply. He let out a breathy moan when he felt Phil push it in, used to the feeling of something inside of him. Dan wasn’t prepared for the extreme amount of pleasure he felt when Phil turned the toy on. “Holy fuck!” Dan moaned loudly, jerking his hips.

He smirked as he watched Dan react to the vibrations. “Is that nice?”

“Yes,” he whimpered. Dan felt embarrassed for moaning so loudly earlier. He always tried to be quiet and too shy to make much noise.

Phil smiled and turned it up to the next level. “Go on bear, you can be as loud as you want,” he murmured, rubbing Dan’s thighs gently.

Dan nodded but bit down on his lip to keep quiet. A soft whimper managed to escape from between Dan’s lips when Phil turned it up to the fourth setting, skipping right over the third. “Oh,” he moaned. “That…that feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Phil smirked.

He nodded in response and closed his eyes.

Phil started to slowly move the toy in and out of Dan, leaving it on the fourth setting for now. He watched Dan squirm and let out a few soft mewls.

After a few more minutes of this Phil turned the toy off and took it out.

“Hey! What’re you doing?” Dan complained.

Phil just shushed him and leaned over the bed, grabbing a regular dildo, one that was made from softer and more flexible material than the vibrator so it would feel more realistic. He coated it with lube and pressed it to Dan’s entrance.

Dan squirmed and let out a soft moan. He chewed on his lip while Phil pushed it in, trying to keep silent. “Feels different,” Dan whispered, clenching and unclenching around it.

“Good different?” Phil asked with a chuckle, wanting to make sure Dan was enjoying himself.

He nodded quickly and licked his lips. “Very good different.”

Phil smiled and started to fuck Dan with it. “Good, I’m glad you like it.” He knew that Dan had never done anything like this before. Phil had fingered him countless times since they started dating but they’d never done anything more than that. Phil was excited to find out what else Dan liked, making mental notes of all of his reactions to save for later.

“Want the other one again,” Dan whispered, wanting to feel the vibrations.

He happily obliged and switched the toys. This time when the vibrator was inside of Dan, Phil turned it up to the sixth setting, watching as Dan let out a loud moan. “Come on, I know you’re close. You don’t need to hold back,” Phil whispered.

Dan just nodded and moaned again, this time much louder. He was starting to pant and knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Less than two minutes later Dan was whimpering and moaning, spilling his cum over his chest as he came untouched.

Phil helped him through it, moving the toy in and out as Dan orgasmed. When he seemed to be finished Phil turned it off and rubbed Dan’s hips to soothe him. “Was that nice?”

Dan opened his eyes, not even having realized he’d closed them, and looked up at Phil. “Yes, that was really good. Can we do it again sometime?”

“Anytime you want, bear,” Phil smiled.


End file.
